


『好みの』 (藏橫)

by Kappekimi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappekimi/pseuds/Kappekimi
Summary: 回家一程車的速度爆出來的 ……沒錯就只想寫最後那部分而已 還有孩子氣MAX+的橫 孩子氣也是撒嬌的一種方式呢





	『好みの』 (藏橫)

公演中的舞台劇完成了一半的日程，在下一站開始前終於空出難得的休假。回想就幾天前還是一天兩回演出，再加上團內綿密的工作日程，像今天這樣空閒反而感到無所事事，不習慣起來了。

在我還在沙發上混身不自在地磨磨蹭蹭的同時，廚房裡泡著兩人份咖啡的男人卻不解溫柔地哼起歌來。

「……心情好像很好嘛。」孩子氣。連我自己都覺得是超不成熟的語氣。哼，反正我就是孩子氣。

「那是當然的了。這可是跟裕久違的約會呢。」

方才的態度丁點也沒影響到他。討厭的大人。

說是約會，也因為他說我很久沒一整天空下來就什麼地方都不去，一整天都待在家中。連說去健身房也一下被否決了。

 

『裕就這麼不想跟我在一起嗎？』

 

最討厭狡猾的大人了！！

 

「你會這麼哼歌也很少有嘛。」就把自豪的嘴唇盡力嘟起以示寶寶我不爽。

「最近聽到一首歌，很喜歡裡面的歌詞就不自覺地都在哼著了。」

「嘿……真少見呢。是怎樣的歌詞？」是本來聲底好吧，低沉而磁性。而且習慣演舞台劇的人果然提氣都有一手，唱起歌來也鏗鏘有力。一起拍電影時也聽過了幾遍，真羨慕會唱歌的人呢。

從廚房端來剛沖泡好的咖啡，上質的咖啡芳香撲鼻而來。端來的人在放下杯子後邊嘀咕著什麼邊靠過來。

「是怎樣的呢…」

 

等…等……

 

是否有點…太…近……了呢…？Mister藏之介？？

鼻頭都感到他的氣息，而且、而且，需要這般直視著我嗎？嗚哇……好羞……！

還有那手？撩下巴？？有需要嗎？？？

 

「的確是……『俺の好みの裕とYou～♪』」

「…………！！！」

「要變成紅茄了，裕。哈哈哈哈哈。」

 

 

………果然最討厭大人了！

 

 

 

 

天舞小魚 06.06.2017


End file.
